


Unbelievable

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Charles Being Concerned, Cherik - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: In the old West two men loving each other is NOT accepted. Charles and Erik know this, so they keep their relationship hidden. But one day during an outdoor hair-cut session Charles can not control himself and suddenly the risk of blowing their cover and ruin it all draws closer than ever.... Also: SMUT ahead, people! (This story is based on and spawned by my attached photo manipulation)





	

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149965689@N04/35531839282/in/photostream/)

 

 

“Be careful with that,” Charles said when he felt the cold steel blade lightly press against him. The wooden stool under him shrieked slightly as he shifted his weight in the seat.

“Don’t worry…” Erik said with a small smirk, sending passers by a casual look when they glanced at the two of them on the porch. The sunlight was pouring down on them in searing hot cascades that tinted everything a mild yellow. Dust rose into small clouds every time anyone took a step on the withered lawn in front of them. Charles glanced up at Erik shortly. He was towering behind him and with the newly sharpened knife in his hand he was quite an intimidating sight… But also a strangely arousing one. When the edge of the blade started to cut into his hair, Charles couldn’t help but suck in a mouthful of the dry and hot air in response. He felt Erik hesitate for a moment.

“Sorry…” Charles said, a little flustered. Erik had placed his hand on top of his head to be sure that he kept sitting still, the edge of the blade dangerously sharp and hovering just above his skin. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks Charles suddely felt like all the people passing by were watching them. He wanted to shift in his seat, but he knew that he couldn’t without risking injury. Sure, Erik knew his way around metal, but he couldn’t help it if Charles made an unexpected movement…

“Just sit still,” Erik commanded from behind him. His voice sounded deep and husky and his breath hit the skin behind Charles’ ear in warm, moist gusts. Swallowing Charles lowered his glance a little. Strands of hair were raining down onto the porch, covering the planks in a thin layer of dark brown. He could actually hear the edge of the knife blade cutting through his hair, making a raspy sound. Even though it should be the last thing to happen Charles suddenly became aware that he had grown a little hard. Instantly he felt the sense of panic. He wanted to cross his legs, but he didn’t dare to move an inch. He felt himself start to tremble lightly. This had been a bad idea.

“You alright?” he suddenly heard Erik ask softly from behind him. The knife stopped moving and the raspy sound of hair being cut ceased, leaving no sound but the chitchatting people going to and from the market place in front of them. Charles felt like eavesdropping on their thoughts just to know if he was being paranoid or not. But they had agreed to lay low and not use their powers, so the idea was a certain no-go. A slight huff escaped him.

“I’m good,” he said and immediately used the opportunity where the knife wasn’t moving to shift in his seat and cross his legs. His erection had grown slightly. For a moment Charles closed his eyes in annoyance with himself. How could this possibly turn him on?

“Okay, well, I’m done soon and we can go and get that drink with you looking sharp and all,” Erik said cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder. The touch sent small shivers through Charles but he didn’t dare to tremble too much with the knife resuming its work. Why had they even decided to go outside to do this? In plain sight? The air inside the cabin might be suffocatingly warm and humid, but still… this had been a bad idea. What if people found out? Charles shuddered slightly, feeling how Erik brushed the cut off strands of hair off his shoulders. Trying to calm his mind he took a gulp of air and carefully watched the people passing by while casually talking - some of them holding hands, others carrying goods and pulling horses behind them. Charles thought they looked at them a little funny, their eyes narrowed and suspicious… or maybe he just imagined it. He honestly didn’t know.

“Almost done,” Erik’s voice said from behind him and Charles tried to relax his body a little. He couldn’t wait for him to finish so he could get away from the public eye, hopefully without embarassing himself too much. His erection by this point was almost painfully throbbing. He felt like some perverted exhibitionist. He wasn’t supposed to get aroused by this, was he? Sure, he and Erik were secret lovers here in Fort Ginsburg - and thank god they weren’t the talk of the town yet… If word got out about their relationship it could easily end in a lynching. He could almost hear the mob yelling “sodomy” already. Swallowing Charles tried to cross his legs even more in the loose linnen trousers.

“Ouch!” he burst out when the knife made a thin cut near his temple and automatically he yanked his head to the side. Erik immediately pulled away with a surprised gasp.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry..!!” he said and quickly got down on one knee, carefully examining Charles while putting the knife down on the wooden boards of the porch. Placing his thumb on the younger man’s cheekbone he leaned in to have a closer look at the cut, guilt on display in his eyes. Charles could feel him breathing in his ear and for some reason he couldn’t quite explain he felt himself growing even harder under the coarse linnen trousers when Erik’s thumb trailed over his skin ever so gently. Shivering Charles managed to smile a little.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine,” he said and cast down his glance when some passers by looked at him curiously. Desperately he tried to cross his legs more.

“But I cut you…!” Erik said softly, staring completely dumbstruck at the paper thin cut on his lover’s pale skin.

“I moved,” Charles merely said and tried sending Erik a reassuring smile. When he met Erik’s glance his heart seemed to beat a little faster and his glance quickly darted back out into the moving crowd in front of the porch. Erik furrowed his brows.

“Why are you sitting so awkwardly? Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked in a voice full of genuine concern. Charles almost jumped in his seat by the remark and immediately he felt his cheeks starting to burn. Panicky clenching the arm rest of the chair with his fingers he managed to lift his glance to look at Erik shortly.

“I’m not sitting awkw… I’m… I’m okay, Erik,” he stuttered and immediately cursed himself in his mind and redirected his glance back into the crowd. They were still passing by, walking to and fro in a thin cloud of dust, hopefully not noticing them. Hopefully. Erik frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly in speculation, still sitting on one knee next to Charles. Then finally it seemed to dawn on him. His jaw dropped open slightly.

“Oh…!” he burst out, his glance automatically fixing on the bulge in Charles’ trousers which was stretching the linnen to full capacity. Then he seemed to snap out of it and quickly grabbed the knife from the floor as he got back up.

“I mean… Of course you’re okay, it’s just a little cut…” he mumbled, flustered. Charles thought he heard his voice tremble slightly. Oh god, he hoped he wasn’t angry with him for this lack of ability to control himself. And in public even. This was beyond embarassing. With burning cheeks Charles’ gaze scanned the crowd to see if anyone had stopped to look.

“I was done anyway,” Erik then said and Charles looked up at him as he walked in front of the chair, folding the knife and putting it in his pocket. This time his voice sounded more composed. Feeling small droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead Charles looked up at him.

“What do you say you go change? We’re hitting the saloon, remember? You can’t go looking like that,” he said lowly and Charles wasn’t sure what to make of Erik’s tone of voice. He sounded stern and he wasn’t sure exactly what he was referring to, his clothes or his raging erection? No matter what he felt his heart sink and panicky he looked out at the crowd, not able to believe that his erection had only subsided a tiny bit even though he was terrified. Clenching the arm rests he looked up at Erik desperately.

“I, eh… I think I’ll just sit here for a while…” he began but Erik cut him off.

“Nonsense. Now come on, go change!” he said firmly and reached out his hand towards Charles to help him up from the chair. Instantly Charles felt his pulse sky rocket and fearfully he directed his glance at the crowd - only he couldn’t see them because Erik was standing in the way. Only then did he realize what Erik was doing. A feeling of relief washed through him, but still his heart was hammering in his chest painfully. Carefully he let go of the arm rest and took Erik’s hand. As it closed around his own he could feel Erik’s surprisingly steady pulse through the rough and warm skin on his palm. And he was pulled up from his seat.

“First round’s on me… You know, for the…” he said with a grin and pointed to his temple as they started making their way towards the cabin door. Charles could only muster a nod. Walking in almost perfect sync Erik was effectively shielding Charles from the crowd and potentially prying eyes. Charles had never felt this vulnerable… and safe at the same time. Still the short way to the door seemed like an eternity to him. The sound of the crowd terrified him. All the sounds - the voices and the laughter, the horses’ hooves, clinking of liquor bottles and playing children. But none the less the cabin door was finally in reach and quickly Charles slipped inside while Erik stopped and stayed outside. With his pulse hammering painfully in his chest Charles heaved for air once he was inside in the dim and dusty room. A sigh of relief escaped him and he leaned his back against the plank wall, just taking a few seconds to compose himself. After a few moments he seemed to be able to breathe properly again and his trembling subsided. Quickly he glanced at the one small window, covered by a thick cotton curtain. No one was there. But this had been close. Too close. Too dangerous. Running a hand through his hair he licked his lips nervously and and exhaled sharply. He then turned to look at the stack of clean clothes on the bed. What was he to wear? He was sweaty and dusty and he didn’t feel at all like putting clean clothes on without a bath first…. But he certainly didn’t dare to go down to the lake to wash himself after what had just happened. With a sigh he walked to the bed and looked through the pile of clothes. Erik was right, he couldn’t go to the saloon wearing his current outfit. That wouldn’t do. Not that he felt very much like going to the saloon at all but a deal was a deal. He furrowed his brows and tried to focus on the wardrobe at hand. Absentminded he ran his fingers through the stack of clothes. Suddenly the door creaked slightly and Charles turned to look in surprise. Erik was entering the room, quickly and quietly and shut the door behind him. Charles cocked an eyebrow and his lips parted slightly when he met Erik’s gaze. His eyes looked… intense.

“Erik, what’s…” he began, but Erik shook his head as he cut him off.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said lowly. Charles felt himself freeze. Carefully he tried to decipher Erik’s behavior, but he came up short.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Erik, I couldn’t… But I want to thank you, you saved…” Charles began, but he trailed off when Erik turned and locked the door. Silence fell and it felt like Charles’ heart skipped a beat. Erik turned back from the door and looked at him, his facial expression not revealing much. He then closed the gap between them as he strode across the wooden floor with a quick and confident movement. Charles looked at him wide-eyed.

“No,” Erik said as he placed a hand on the side of Charles’ neck.

“I mean - you’re unbelievable…” he whispered, a smile suddenly spreading on his face. He brushed his thumb against Charles’ skin. Charles’ eyes widened even more.

“What…?” he asked, not quite sure what was going on. A small grin escaped Erik as he leaned in and hugged him, wrapping his muscular arms around the smaller man’s frame.

“I can’t believe you actually like me that much,” Erik said under his breath and planted a kiss on Charles’ lips. Taken by surprise the younger man blinked a few times before a smile found its way to his face. Exhaling deeply he looked Erik deep in the eye.

“But I love you,” he said matter-of-factly. Erik’s smile broadened. His fingers then slid down Charles’ sides and were suddenly grabbing his behind, squeezing his buttocks. Charles shivered.

“I love you too,” Erik said and leaned in, placing small, wet kisses down the side of Charles’ neck. One of his hands then made its way to the rather prominent bulge in the linnen trousers and brushed it. A little gasp made it’s way out Charles’ mouth from the touch, but he gently pushed Erik back slightly.

“We can’t…!” he said, out of breath.

“Not here, they might hear…” he whispered, but it was muffled when Erik’s lips crashed down on his, his tongue entering his mouth eagerly. Mumbling something incoherent into Erik’s mouth, Charles tried backing away but stumbled into the edge of the bed and ended up falling down on top of it, pulling Erik with him. The stack of clothes fell to the floor and Erik cupped Charles face with his hands, pulling away a few inches.

“They won’t,” he said and looked at Charles with an almost longing stare, his eyes flaring intensely. Then he leaned down and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling the suspenders off his shoulders. Charles swallowed and felt how his cheeks were burning once more. He wanted to resist, this was way too risky. And way too dangerous. But his thoughts were abruptly broken when Erik’s hand grabbed a hold of him through the trousers.

“Oh god…!” Charles burst out and squirmed as the hand slipped down his trousers, freeing his erection from the coarse linnen fabric. Erik let out a moan as he started stroking it, the tip already slick with precum. Charles felt himself throb almost painfully in his grasp and suddenly he discovered that his own hands were fidgeting to pull Erik’s shirt off. Letting out an excited grin, Erik pulled away slightly and pulled the shirt off over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Erik moaned and suddenly slid down, taking Charles in his mouth. As Erik’s lips closed firmly around his shaft Charles had to fight not to let out a loud groan - instead his fists clenched the sheet and he panted helplessly as Erik started moving his head up and down. A guttural sound escaped Charles and he couldn’t help but arch his back.

“Erik…” he panted, grabbing a handful of his hair, trying to slow his pace down. Circling his tongue around the head of his cock, Erik looked up teasingly and met Charles’ gaze, locking in eye contact. This almost sent Charles over the edge and a choked groan escaped him as Erik quickly pulled back, releasing him. Charles heaved for air and got up on his elbows when his lover got to his feet and grabbed a hold of the legs of his trousers, eagerly and roughly pulling them off. Leaving Charles completely naked on the bed Erik opened his belt and unbuttoned himself. Immediately Charles motioned to get on his knees to take him in his mouth, but Erik silently held out his hand.

“No,” he said and a mischievious smile decorated his lips. Charles frowned and suddenly his ears picked up on a low, shrieking sound. Confused he turned his head in the direction of the sound and found himself staring at the metal headboard of the bed slowly swirling its bars towards him. Quickly he turned his head back.

“Erik, what are you doing? You know that we’re not supposed…” he started, but Erik merely let out a chuckle.

“Oh, Charles… Are we doing ANYTHING we’re supposed to?” he said and let his trousers drop to the floor, revealing his throbbing erection. Charles’ lips parted to object to his comment - but he realized that he had no valid or reasonable response. Instead he twitched slightly when the sensation of cold metal touched the skin on his wrists.

“Lie down,” Erik said. His voice was deep and husky and automatically Charles trembled by the sound. Obeying he let himself fall down on his back and immediately the metal bars swirled around his wrists, gently steadying them and pinning him to the bed. He could feel himself dripping precum on to his stomach and his mind was spinning.

“Please, Erik…” he gasped and spread his legs as wide as he could when he felt Erik’s hands on his knees.

“Please what?” Erik asked, towering above him as he got onto the bed. Swallowing Charles felt himself pulling at his restraints.

“Please… Please fuck me,” he said under his breath and twitched when Erik’s fingers slid down his inner thighs.

“Mmmm,” Erik hummed and smiled when the younger man pressed himself against his fingers when he started to caress his ass. Charles could already feel his loins burning and he squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut. A sheet of sweat covered them both and Erik’s firm but gentle fingers started to slowly penetrate Charles’ hole. He was soft and warm, his body wanting and needing his touch.

“Please…!” Charles choked and pressed himself against Erik’s hand. Finally Erik’s finger slid inside him and he let out a moan. It came out a little louder than he had thought, but at this point his mind was spinning too much for him to care. When Erik started to pull his finger out Charles panted in desperation. A chuckle escaped Erik and Charles pulled at the metal trapping his wrists, but his desperation was replaced by sudden ecstasy when Erik inserted another finger and penetrated him deeply. Sucking in a huge gulp of air Charles arched his back.

“Oh…! Fuck…!” he gasped, clenching his hands into fists.

“Like that?” Erik asked as she started pumping his fingers in and out, following the movements of Charles’ body rocking back and forth. Charles nodded feverishly.

“Oh god, yes… Erik…” he moaned and let out a groan when Erik inserted a third finger. The younger man twitched again and in admiration Erik watched his muscles contract and flinch under the pale, freckled skin.

“Erik, I want… I want…” Charles whispered, lifting his head slightly to look at him, but he didn’t seem to be able to finish the sentence. Erik’s smile broadened. He pumped his fingers a little faster, feeling Charles’ body clenching around them.

“What do you want?” Erik asked, taunting the younger man as he felt himself harden even more. Charles let out a groan.

“I want… I want your cock inside me…!” he gasped, his knuckles turning a milky white as he clenched his fists even harder, pulling at the metal bars. Tightening the bars around his wrists gently to steady him Erik bent down a little, brushing a strand of hair away from his lover’s sweaty face. Erik heard himself gasp for air as he brushed his cock against him. Unable to resist Erik pulled out his fingers and spat into his hand, quickly covering his erection in saliva. He immediately felt how Charles started trembling in lustful anticipation and trying to control his breathing Erik started to press against the wanting hole beneath him. They both let out a groan when Erik slipped inside, filling Charles to the limit, stretching his hole in a delightful mix of pain and ecstasy. Placing Charles’ legs over his shoulders Erik started to thrust into him. With his abdomen almost cramping Charles gazed up at Erik as he slid in and out of him and he felt himself tense up, his back starting to arch. Letting out choked sounds Charles desperately tried not to be too loud and catching the attention of anyone outside, yet still he almost couldn’t contain the feeling of Erik inside him. Erik picked up on this and as he pounded harder and harder into the hot tightness below him he hurried to lean down and place his hand over Charles’ mouth just as his lips parted to scream. Erik felt himself tense up as well while Charles screamed into his palm, pressing feverishly against him, every muscle tensing up on the verge of convulsing. Charles squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips when his cock twitched and he came on to his stomach in a long spurt of cum. Erik felt his lover’s body clench and tighten around him when he came and gritting his teeth Erik suppressed a roar when the burning sensation in his loins exploded and scattered small, bright dots of light all over his field of vision. Sucking in air Erik bucked, slamming his throbbing cock into Charles, filling him to the brim as he came. For a few seconds his vision consisted only of a brilliant white and he cramped in complete intoxication that threatened to knock him out. Out of breath Erik finally let out a groan and let himself collapse on top of Charles, his cock still inside him. They both heaved for air, just lying there on the bed which was now a complete mess. Slowly coming down from their high Erik looked down on Charles, lifting his head a little. Carefully and gently the metal bars started swirling and retreating, freeing Charles’ hands. He immediately let his hands fall and wrapped them around Erik’s waist and smiled. Cum seeped on to the sheet and they both exhaled deeply while looking at each other. Slowly the sounds from the outside world returned and Charles glanced at the small window, making sure that no one was there while a satisfied sigh escaped Erik.

“Do we have to go to the saloon?” Charles asked with a smile, his crystal blue eyes looking up at Erik questioningly. Erik let out a small huff and let his hands slide down the side of Charles’ face, gently brushing strands of hair back into their proper position.

“No,” Erik grinned, studying the face below him. His lover was beautiful. A beautiful, sweaty mess. His mess.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
